


Hold me deep beneath your weight

by space_radio



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Locker Room, M/M, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Sweet/Hot, but nobody is there except them don't worry, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 20:31:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10838895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_radio/pseuds/space_radio
Summary: “Was I eros enough for you, then?”Viktor takes a breath, deep and a little shaky, cheeks turning pink.“Always,” he says.---Things get a little spicy after practice.





	Hold me deep beneath your weight

Viktor corners him in the locker room after practice, looking cagey. He’s quiet, but something about him seems shifty, like he’s gearing up to say something either too harsh or too sweet, but he’s being careful about it until he’s sure of Yuuri’s reaction. Either way, Yuuri decides he’d rather deal with his husband’s moods once his skates are off, so he sets to unlacing them, and waits for Viktor to speak.

 

But Viktor lives to surprise him, so instead of saying anything, he sits on the bench next to Yuuri, scoots in close, and presses his face into the side of Yuuri’s neck, nosing right behind his ear where Yuuri’s still a little sweaty. He hums against Yuuri’s skin and presses his lips there, warm and soft. Yuuri smiles. Ah. Viktor’s feeling affectionate.

 

Yuuri finishes unlacing his skates and pulls them off his tired feet, one boot at a time. He sets them on the bench to his other side, then turns to Viktor, who’s huddled up against him like he’s trying to share body heat. Yuuri breathes a laugh and presses a kiss to the side of Viktor’s head, where his hair begins to tuck neatly behind his ear. 

 

“Viktor,” he says, gentle, “will you get my skate guards? They’re in my locker.” 

 

Yuuri feels Viktor’s smile against his skin.

 

“Of course, my Yuuri.”

 

Then Viktor is up and across the room, leaving Yuuri a little colder back on his bench. Yuuri watches as Viktor bends, fiddling with Yuuri’s lock, the curve of his spine elegant even under his his favorite old sweatshirt. It’s a little lumpy, and too long in the sleeves, but Viktor wears it like it’s designer (and for all Yuuri knows, it might be.)

 

Viktor’s back a moment later, hovering over Yuuri as he slides the guards onto his blades. 

 

“Thank you, Viktor,” Yuuri says, once his skates are taken care of and Viktor is just looking at him, blue eyes focused and sweet. He leans in, presses a slow kiss to Yuuri’s cheek. Yuuri smiles and basks under the attention for a moment longer. Viktor is antsy, though, hands twitching and tapping Yuuri’s shoulders where they rest. Yuuri pulls back, meets Viktor’s eyes for a long moment.

 

“All right, enough,” he says. “Come here.”

 

Viktor grins, and climbs into Yuuri’s lap, knees bracketing Yuuri’s hips where he’s still sitting on the cold locker room bench. Viktor winds his arms around Yuuri’s shoulders and lays a series of kisses up Yuuri’s neck.

 

“What are you up to?” Yuuri asks, feeling Viktor smile against the skin behind his ear once again.

 

Viktor kisses him there, firm, three times in quick succession. When he pulls back to look Yuuri in the eyes, he’s glowing. Yuuri doesn’t think he’s ever seen Viktor this happy.

 

“Yuuri, my Yuuri,” Viktor murmurs, voice fervent and soft. “You were so beautiful on the ice today. I couldn’t look away for a second. I couldn’t even  _ blink.  _ You were-- you’re--  _ electric _ .” 

 

Yuuri smiles. 

 

“Was I  _ eros _ enough for you, then?” 

 

Viktor takes a breath, deep and a little shaky, cheeks turning pink.

 

“ _ Always _ ,” he says.

 

And, well, Yuuri has to kiss him. He reaches out and cups Viktor’s face in his hands, brushes his thumb over the delicate skin under Viktor’s eye, and leans in.

 

The kiss is a slow, sticky-sweet thing, all soft lips and tongues. It’s so good it’s almost filthy. After a moment, Viktor whimpers, slides his hands down Yuuri’s sides until he’s clutching Yuuri’s waist, and wiggles, pressing even closer from where he’s perched on Yuuri’s lap. Yuuri pushes his fingers into Viktor’s hair, scratching a little at the back of his head, and Viktor whines again, the sound echoing through the empty locker room.

 

Yuuri pulls back and grins. 

 

“I’m  _ always  _ eros, huh?” 

 

Viktor groans and falls forward, hiding his face in Yuuri’s sternum. 

 

“You know what I mean,” he whines. “You’re very beautiful, Yuuri. Very sexy.” He kisses Yuuri’s throat, then, wet and warm. Yuuri feels Viktor smile against his skin. 

 

“The sexiest katsudon I’ve ever seen,” Viktor says, a hint of laughter in his voice.

 

Yuuri’s hands are still buried in Viktor’s hair. He yanks a chunk of it, not hard enough to hurt, but just hard enough to tilt Viktor’s face back up so he can see his face. Viktor gasps, flushed, and Yuuri can’t seem to stop grinning.

 

“That’s right,” Yuuri says, holding Viktor’s gaze, “I  _ am  _ the sexiest katsudon.” He leans forward and presses a firm kiss to each of Viktor’s cheeks, then his nose, his forehead, and finally, a slow, dirty slide of lips and tongue against his mouth. “So don’t you want to taste me?”

 

He’s joking, mostly, but it stops being a joke when Viktor tenses against him and draws in a deep, shuddering breath. His eyes are closed, and that gorgeous flush is painted brighter than ever across his face. Yuuri’s heart soars.

 

Viktor opens his eyes, slow and heavy-lidded. When he speaks, his voice is low, gravelly in a way it only ever is when he’s like this, close to breaking.

 

“You know I do.”

 

The moment stretches between them, Viktor waiting for Yuuri’s response. Yuuri’s heart pounds. 

 

“Well,” he says, and wets his lips, fixated on the way Viktor’s eyes track the movement of his tongue. He speaks slowly, deliberately, revelling in the words. 

 

“The way I see it, you have two options. Either… we go home, and we take our time. Or,” he takes a breath, “you can do it now, quickly, and I’ll take care of you later. Your choice.”

 

Viktor’s eyes are so, so dark. He lets the words resonate between them, then nods, perfunctory-- he’s decided.

 

“Now,” he breathes. “I’ll do it now,” and he scrambles off of Yuuri’s lap, landing knees-first on the tiled floor with a thud. He struggles to roll Yuuri’s track pants down from his waist, so Yuuri lifts his hips a little to help him out. Yuuri slides his hand back into Viktor’s hair, pushing his bangs back away from his forehead, and Viktor pitches forward, landing with his face buried against Yuuri’s groin.

 

Viktor hums, pleased, and Yuuri groans. Viktor’s-- Viktor’s  _ nuzzling.  _ It’s... well, a lot to deal with, honestly. Yuuri hangs on to Viktor’s hair like a lifeline as Viktor rubs his face up against him, stopping every few seconds to press hot, open-mouthed kisses to the line of Yuuri’s cock through his underwear. 

 

Viktor closes his eyes again, sucking a little. The damp cotton is warm and wet against Yuuri’s cock, and it’s not-- bad, exactly, but suddenly Yuuri wants nothing more than to feel Viktor’s lips and tongue against his bare skin. He pushes Viktor back.

 

“Take them off,” Yuuri says, breathless. “Come on, do it now, take them off,  _ Viktor _ .”

 

Viktor looks like an angel like this, a fallen one, face pink and hair mussed as he hurries to slide Yuuri’s briefs down his thighs. They almost make it to his knees before Viktor dives in again, greedy and in a hurry to get his mouth on Yuuri.

 

The first swipe of Viktor’s tongue against the head of Yuuri’s cock has them both moaning. It’s electric, Viktor’s warm, wet mouth on Yuuri’s skin. Viktor’s eyes are closed, and he seems determined to drive Yuuri crazy with teasing little licks up and down his shaft. Any other time, Yuuri might be content to let him play, but now is neither the time, nor the place. 

 

Yuuri drums his fingers against the back of Viktor’s skull, impatient, and Viktor pauses, opening his eyes and looking up. His mouth is still open, Yuuri’s cock resting on his tongue, and Yuuri almost combusts at how  _ hot _ that is, but, well. They’ve got to get things moving.

 

“Stop wasting time,” Yuuri says. “Did you forget where we are?”

 

Viktor whines. He’s so pretty, flushed and still fully dressed, mouth open, on his knees on the locker room floor. Yuuri’s alarmingly close to the edge already, and they’ve barely even started. 

 

“Come on,” Yuuri says, tightening his grip in Viktor’s hair. “Do your job.”

 

It’s like a switch flips in Viktor’s brain: one second, he’s kneeling beautifully, waiting for Yuuri, and the next he’s stuffing as much of Yuuri’s cock as he can fit into his mouth without choking. Yuuri shouts, throwing his head back, as Viktor seals his lips around him and  _ sucks, _ moaning. 

 

When Yuuri looks again, Viktor’s eyebrows are drawn together, almost like he’s in pain-- Yuuri would worry, but he’s seen Viktor take  _ much _ more than this at once, so instead he brushes Viktor’s bangs out of his eyes and moans.  _ God,  _ it’s good. Viktor’s so--

 

“Mm, that’s so good,” Yuuri says, voice coming out a little breathless and very dark. “You’re so good at this, Viktor, you’re--  _ ah-- _ you’re so  _ good,  _ my perfect boy--”

 

Viktor moans around him, shockingly loud in the quiet room, and somehow sucks harder, sliding his tongue against Yuuri’s cock in a way that has Yuuri seeing stars. He can’t seem to stop talking, now that he’s started, and the stream of words coming out of his mouth as Viktor sucks him might be in English, but there’s a very good chance that he’s speaking Japanese. 

 

Yuuri bends forward, stroking Viktor’s hair, and keeps talking, whispering words he can’t even process as Viktor hums and whines and groans around his cock. Viktor’s hand, which had been pressing bruises into Yuuri’s hip, has disappeared, and a quick glance downwards tells Yuuri everything he needs to know. 

 

Viktor is touching himself. He still hasn’t taken off a single article of clothing, but he’s pressing and massaging his cock through the fabric of his sweatpants, getting off to the feeling of having Yuuri in his mouth. It’s so blindingly hot, watching Viktor’s cheeks hollow out as he sucks on Yuuri, hearing and  _ feeling _ him moan as he grabs at himself. It’s-- 

 

It’s--

 

Yuuri doubles over and comes, pressing Viktor further down onto his cock. Viktor chokes, but doesn’t try to pull away; Yuuri feels him swallow as he pulses through his orgasm. Everything is bright and crackling around them. Viktor holds him there in his mouth for a few long moments, and when he pulls off, he kisses the head of Yuuri’s cock, light and sweet.

 

Yuuri sucks in a few lungfuls of air, tingling all the way to the tips of his fingers and toes. When he has breath and brainpower enough to form words again, he presses his mouth right up against Viktor’s ear and kisses it, feeling Viktor shiver as he begins to speak.

 

“Wow,” he says. “That was… mmm, let’s get you home, now. Can’t wait to get you all spread out in bed for me. Let me take care of you, now, sweet boy,” Yuuri says, and kisses Viktor’s face.

 

Viktor doesn’t respond.

 

Yuuri pulls back. Viktor looks sheepish, face beet red as he meets Yuuri’s gaze.

 

“You didn’t,” Yuuri says. He looks down.

 

Sure enough, there’s a wet patch of darker grey staining the front of Viktor’s sweats. Yuuri looks back up and raises an eyebrow.

 

“I-- I couldn’t help it,” Viktor says, voice shaky. “You were… telling me so many nice things, that I, that I was good, and beautiful, and that you-- love me,” he finishes, whispering. He’s avoiding eye contact now, and that just won’t do.

 

Yuuri lifts Viktor’s chin with two fingers, forcing him to meet his eyes. 

 

“I do,” Yuuri says. “I  _ do _ love you. And you  _ are _ good, and beautiful, and perfect, and everything I want--”

 

Viktor surges up from where he’s still kneeling on the floor, jamming their mouths together in a hard and messy kiss.

 

“I love you,” he whispers, urgent, when he pauses for air. “I love you, I love you so much, my Yuuri, I love you, I love you--” 

 

Yuuri cuts him off with another kiss. Viktor climbs back up to straddle his thighs, kneeling on the bench now, and they kiss and kiss and kiss, whispering to each other in between.

 

Minutes later, when they break apart, they’re grinning at each other. Yuuri strokes Viktor’s hair.

 

“Come on, Viktor,” he says, affection dripping from every word. “Let’s get you cleaned up and go home. I want to sit in the onsen with you and stay there all afternoon.”

 

Viktor nods, beaming, then looks down at himself. His face falls. Yuuri feels laughter bubbling up inside of him, and lets it out, a bright peal in the dim room. He maneuvers them off of the bench so they’re standing face to face, then grabs Viktor’s hand and kisses it.

 

“You can borrow my extra pants if you want,” he says, grinning.

 

It’s sunny outside. They take the long way home.

**Author's Note:**

> This might be the most explicit thing I've ever written. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Also, I spilled juice into my laptop keyboard, so my keys are a little sticky, especially my space bar, which only works sometimes. If there's any errors, I'm blaming it on that, but feel free to point them out anyway.
> 
> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed this, consider leaving me a comment or kudo! I'd really appreciate it.  
> And if you want, come hang out with me on Tumblr - I'd love for you to say hi. I'm at space--radio over there too.


End file.
